Barcelona
by Eternalmoonprincess
Summary: Her friends dead from the last battle, Serena wants only to die, but cannot. She is taken to a new place to find happiness, and possibly, love. But will her life ever be normal again? R & R please!
1. Author's Notes

BarcelonaAN

CHAPTER ONE:  
  
**SM DIMENSION**: Takes place after Galaxia. NO, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST MAMORU/DARIEN, BUT I WANTED TO PUT HER WITH ONE OF THE GUYS IN DBZ!!!  
**DBZ DIMENSION**: After Cell, but no Bra, Marron, or Pan. Mirai Trunks came back to the past after his mother died. He is called Trunks, the younger is called "Chibi-Trunks".  
  
**AGES:**  
Serena: 18  
Trunks: 19  
Gohan: 18  
Goten: 5  
Chibi-Trunks: 6  
  


Barcelona Lyrics  
By Jewel  
  


Barcelona, where the winds all blew  
The churches don't have windows, but the graveyards do  
Me and my shadow are wrestling again  
Look out stranger, theres a dark cloud moving in  
  
**CHORUS 1**  
But if you could hear the voice in my heart it would tell you  
I'm afraid I'm alone  
Won't somebody please,  
Hold me, Realease me show me,  
The meaning of mercy let me loose  
Fly, Let me Fly, Let me fly  
  
Super Paranoid  
I'm blending, I'm blurring, I'm bleeding, into the scenery  
Loving someone else is always so much easier  
But I hold myself hostage in the mirror  
  
**CHORUS 2**  
But if you could hear the voice in my heart it would tell you  
I'm tired of feeling this way  
God, oh won't you please,  
Hold me, Realease me show me,  
The meaning of mercy let me loose  
Fly, Let me Fly, Let me fly  
  
**BRIDGE  
**And I won't be held down,  
I won't be held back,  
I will lead with my faith  
_*end bridge*  
  
_The red light has been following me  
But don't worry mother it's no longer my gravity  
  
Hold me, Release me show me,  
The meaning of mercy  
Let me fly, Let me fly, Let me fly


	2. Prologue

untitled

**Barcelona  
  
**

**_Prologue  
_**

  


**_Barcelona, where the winds all blew  
The churches don't have windows, but the graveyards do  
Me and my shadow are wrestling again  
Look out Stranger, there's a dark cloud moving in  
  
_** She ran. Fast. Trying to get away from all that had happened to her. Trying to get away from the pain, the memories. The past. The blood. The deaths. The destruction. The guilt. She had to get away.  
She didn't know where she was going. Somewhere far away, she supposed. She had wanted to kill herself, but she couldn't. Damn destiny. Damn prophesies. They kept her alive because her time had not yet come, or her job was not over, or there was a prophesy for her to fulfill. She cursed it all, but knew there was nothing she could do. A shield would go up around her if she tried to kill herself. It blocked knives, bullets, etc. When she had tried to overdose on pills, she couldn't swallow them and choked them back out. Tall building? She floated. Not eating? That seemed good for awhile, until once when she was lost in thought, she found her self eating without realizing it. It was possible for her to be killed, but it was hard. No mere human could kill her, and that's all that was left on the planet, besides animals.  
As soon as her job or whatever was complete, she could die. She took some comfort in that knowledge, but not much. She wanted to die _now_. She knew she didn't have to look for her job; she probably wouldn't find it if she did. Whatever needed to be done, it would come to her, some way. Or else some power would take her to it. But for now, she couldn't stay here. She had nothing left here.  
The last enemy had been powerful. More powerful than Galaxia. '_well, duh, that's obvious! _' Serena thought with mental sarcasm, trying to shove away the other feelings with her scorn. '_The enemies are ALWAYS more powerful than the enemy before it. But this time, we weren't strong enough to beat it. We gained more power, but it wasn't enough._' She had finally sealed the enemy away, but the other senshi had died. They had given their lives and their powers for her. '_No,_' Serena thought fiercely. '_Don't be selfish. They did it for the universe._'  
Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter. The first scouts she fought with. Her best friends. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. She met them later, but became very close to them. Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, and Star Maker. She knew them only for a year before they had returned to their planet, but in her time of need, they, with their princess, had come back and sacrificed themselves when Serena couldn't cut it. Luna and Artemis; they had become human and used the powers of Mau and the moon. Phobos and Demos, who had been sailor scouts in training back in the silver millennium, guardians of the Princess of Mars. And there were more. The powers of the Sailors that Galaxia— no, chaos— had killed or corrupted. And even Sailor Galaxia herself.   
And Endymion. Her eternal love. A few months before the battle, they had both realized that their feelings for each other were fading. They kept on, hoping to preserve what they had, and to ensure Rini's birth, but by the end, they were more like brother and sister. At least it had not been bitter. In some ways, they had been closer than ever. Serena mourned his death as she had the others.  
The earth was not a barren place. After she had sealed the enemy away, the earth was healed from her love of her friends. Few people other than the senshi had died. And yet, though the Earth was once again beautiful and alive, it held nothing for her. Molly (Naru), her best friend was their. And Andrew, and her "family". But the pain she felt far outweighed their love. And so, she had to go.  
She knew the Earth would be ok without her. The wars were over. The Neo Silver Millennium had begun, but without it's rulers and protectors. But of course, no one new that. They just lived life as normal, not realizing a new era had begun. There was nothing more she could do anyway; all her power was gone. She had used it all in the final battle. It would not be replenished for a long time. But the problem still remained; where would she go?  
  
**_But if you could hear the voice in my heart, it would tell you  
I'm afraid I'm alone  
Won't somebody please,  
Hold me,  
Release me, show me,  
The meaning of mercy, let me loose  
  
_** She sighed to herself as she slowed her pace. She had been running for hours without stopping. She had no idea where she was, except that it was a meadow. She suddenly felt the fatigue that she had blocked out while she had been running. She sat down in the grass and pulled her knees up to her chin. Resting her forehead on her knees and wrapping her pearl white angel wings around herself, she let the thoughts come. The ones she had been running from. And with them came the tears.  
'_I just want to be free,_' she thought. She let out a strangled sob and tried to get herself under control. She sat staring blankly at her knees as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. '_I just want to die. I'm alone, and I can't bare the pain. I can remember them all so clearly.... I've lost so much.... I remember seeing them all... die...._' She started shaking lightly, still making no sound. It was like she was numb; in shock. She didn't understand. '_Why?_ ' she screamed mentally. If she had enough strength, she would have screamed it to the world. But she couldn't. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. She couldn't breath.  
'_Why? Why me? Why couldn't I stop it in time? I've failed! I've failed everyone! It's my fault! It's all my fault! I just want to go somewhere far away from all this... If I can't die, I just want to leave this place... these memories...._' as she thought, a bright light shone in the heavens.  
'_My darling daughter... I am so sorry... this will be the last thing I can do for you... I pray that you find peace, somewhere._' There was a flash of light, and Serena was gone. Time seemed to stand still for a moment in the world, as if it was morning Serena's departure. After a moment, all went back to normal.  
  
**_Fly, Let me Fly, Let me fly....  
  
END Prologue_**

  
  
  
AN: MORE COMING SOON!!! Now, the romance choices are A. Trunks, B. Gohan, or C. Seventeen (Android 17, Juuanagou, etc.) Please review, and you can tell me who you want Serena to be paired with if you do! THANKS!!! 


End file.
